When I met you again at Yokai Academy
by Red eyes fox dragon
Summary: Naruto met Ura when they were younger (AKA Inner Moka) along with her sister Kokoa. They all become good friends before something terrible happens that separates the two from the blonde but then three and a half years later they meet again at Yokai Academy right after Naruto and Tsukune stumble upon her twin sister Omote (AKA Outer Moka) Naruto x Ura & maybe other pairings?


**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario vampire.**

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy. Just to let you know Ura is moka's inner self and Omote is her outer self. I also took a few ideas from embracing your inner demon with the twin part and the part with them meeting when they were younger from Fox trapped at Yokai Gakuen.**

**The Festival and the departure **

The 12 year old boy had three whisker like marks on each cheek, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Naruto Uzamaki was his name and he was very happy because last week he had just became a full fledged leaf ninja after beating up Mizuki one of his old teachers that betrayed the hidden leaf village and he had been training vary hard scene then, but that wasn't the only reason why he was happy he was also happy about the ramen he was eating at ichiraku ramen that he has always found pleasure in doing because of the old ramen shop owner and his daughter Ayame who were the only one's besides the hokage, and recent Iruka that treated him human unlike the other villagers in the leaf that either would glare at him with hatred, yell at him calling him a demon or the occasional beating well at least now he knew the reason why they hated him after hearing that he has the nine tailed fox sealed within himself after Mizuki told him..

Anyways the best part about the ramen was that Iruka sensei told the old ramen shop owner to leave Naruto's bill on his tab much to Naruto's happiness and Irukas demise that he would soon find out later on after seeing the bill. Naruto was on his 11th bowl of ramen when he heard a scream. Hey Old man did you hear that? Naruto asked worried that someone may be in trouble. No must have been your Imagination after eating so much ramen. The old ramen shop owner said with a questionable look on his face. Yeah I'm surprised you're still alive after eating so much. Ayame said laughing.  
After hearing what the old man and Ayame said Naruto gave them a big grin and nodded then just went back to eating his bowl of ramen. After he ate another 4 bowls of ramen he said his goodbyes to the old man and his daughter Ayame.

***Outside the ramen shop***  
Naruto was about to head to the training grounds to train but then he heard a faint scream again that could barely be heard but appeared to be coming from behind the heads of the hokage. Seeing that nobody else seemed to notice he decided to go check it out just in case if somebody was in trouble. When he got on top of the heads he jumped down landing on a tree branch looking around to see if anyone was around when he spotted a few craters in the field and not only that but two people where in one of the craters' they both appeared to be girls the one laying on the ground in the middle of the crater had red hair tied up into two pig tails who looked to be about a year or two younger than he was and the other one seemed to have long silver hair with red eyes that had black slited pupils who looked to be about his age and made Naruto blush but he didn't realize.

Ura you don't have to hit so hard you know! The red head yelled. You asked for me to come at you with all I had so it couldn't be helped. That is what you wanted wasn't it Kakoa? Ura said with a small smirk. Yeah but... Kokoa was about to say when they both saw someone walking up to them who had three whisker looking marks on both cheeks, blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be about Ura's age. It was silent for a few moments but then Naruto broke the silence when he started to stare at Ura and said what do I owe the honor of being in the presence of two lovely lady's like yourselves. He said with a foxy grin that made Ura blush but she turned her head quickly and shook it off so they didn't notice. Why should I answer to a person we don't even know and who are you anyways. Ura said with a snort. You know it's impolite to ask for someone's name without telling them yours first. Naruto said with pride.

You do know you're the one that showed up out of nowhere right? Oh well you can't cure stupidity I suppose. Ura said with a smirk which caused Kokoa to laugh. Stupid? Grahh I'm not stupid you're stupid! Naruto yelled angrily. Wow nice comeback… Ura said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. This caused Naruto to sit and hug his legs while twirling his fingers on the ground saying I just wanted to be friends, why must this world be so cruel. The blonde said while crying anime tears.

Only people that can beat me in a fight can be friends with my sister and me. Kokoa said with a snort. Really you guys would be my friends if I can beat you! Naruto said happily while Ura sweat dropped at how fast he got over his little depressive state. Did I say you could make me into some sort of prize kokoa? Ura said glaring at her sister. No but do you really think a human could beat me. Kokoa said. Fine you may have this little farce but if you lose kokoa I'll make you know your place! Ura said contently as if she knew her sister would win. While the two were talking Naruto thought questionably about what she meant by can't be beat by a human but spent no more time thinking about it because he was just about to make his first friends he thought happily getting into a fighting stance while Kokoa did the same. Begin! Ura said plainly but loud.

Naruto ran towards the red head with a fist pointed at her with surprising speed but that didn't frighten Kokoa as she quickly kicked him in the stomach. The two girls thinking it was over when they heard her kick connect with the blonde, quickly changed to that of surprise when he was replaced by some smoke and Naruto shouted your good but not good enough little red. Little red Kokoa thought? Who do you think you're calling… as she was cut off by an upper cut to the chin and then a kick to the stomach as Naruto yelled Uzamaki barrage! Kokoa landing on the ground head first hard causing her to become unconscious while Naruto's clones disappeared into smoke. Sorry little red but I really wanted to be friends with the both of you but don't worry I'll make it up to you somehow. Naruto said with a warm smile. I'm gunna go get a bucket of water to wake little red I'll be right back Naruto said with eagerness but Ura could only watch in awestruck. How could a human beat a vampire? She thought to herself.

***A few minutes later* **Kokoa suddenly woke up from getting splashed with water thinking it was all a dream as she realized it wasn't when she quickly turned to see the blonde shinobi giving her his signature foxy grin. Have a nice nap little red? Naruto said happily. Don't call me little red! Kokoa said blushing in embarrassment. Now now little red I know that we all started off on the wrong foot so let's start over. I'm Naruto Uzamaki future hokage nice to meet the both of you. As he reached for her hand to help her up. She took his hand shyly and said call me Kokoa. But little reds such a cute name. He said teasingly as he turned his head towards the Silver haired girl hmm.. So what's your name I'd really like to know. He said curiously. You may call me by my last name Akashiya. She said humbly. Hmm how about I call you silver since you won't give me your first name. Naruto said. No. Ura said plainly and queickly. How About scarlet because of your beautiful red eyes? Naruto said with a foxy grin that made her blush but then shook it away embarrassingly and said my first names Ura call me Ura! Just don't give me one of your weird nicknames like you did with my sister. Hey her nicknames not weird right little red? He said questionably as he looked at Kokoa.

It's really weird… She said with a plain expression as if it were obvious to the young blonde but to their unknowing he thought it was a really nice nickname which made him pout a little before quickly getting over the twos statements. How where you able to do those weird things? Ura asked curiously to the blonde. You mean the shadow clone technique that's because I'm a shinobi as for how I did it a shinobi must never reveal his secrets. He said with a hint of mystery. I thought it was magicians that can't reveal their secrets kokoa sweat dropped. How about we fight? Ura asked to see if she may find a clue as to how he did those weird techniques when fighting the blode. Hmm I don't know.. Naruto said. How about we make it interesting if I win you show me how you did that technique and if you win I will swallow up my pride and admit that you are my friend? She said with enthusiasm. But aren't we friends already since I beat your sister? He said with a slight frown. Oh yeah I still need to show my sister her place as she glared at Kokoa then disappeared just to reappear in front of her sister then kicked so hard Kokoa went flying into a tree. Oww naruto thought? Are you guys always like this Naruto asked. Yes it's normal. Anyways I am your friend but I will not openly agree to the fact unless you beat me. She said bluntly. Awe and all that hard work I put into beating your sister. Naruto said sarcastically. So shall we fight then? Ura said happily. Why not, after the appetizer that I had earlier I'm ready for the main course. Naruto said smugly.  
**  
*back with kokoa in the tree***  
achue! Hmm I bet somone must be talking about how strong and noble I am. kokoa said humbly as she spotted the other two and then started walking in their direction.  
**  
*Back with Naruto and Ura***  
Big talk for such an idiot. Moka said with a smirk as she got into a fighting like stance as Naruto did the same. Ura quickly ran towards the shinobi as she prepared to attack while Naruto just stood there preparing himself. Then when she got within his radius she gave a fast round house kick aimed for his head just for him to dodge the blow by ducking. Than she did an axe kick right after she realized that he had dodged her kick Naruto then rolled out of the way instead of blocking remembering what her kick did to kokoa while doing a hand sign saying shadow clone technique as Ura watched to see the same thing he had done earlier while she was geting up from the crater she had just created from her kick. Naruto thinking phew glad that didn't hit me. Now there were four Narutos standing around her as he called out **uzamaki barrage** her remembering what happened to her sister earlier she quickly jumped into the air to give two of the Narutos a roundhouse kick to their face's as they disappeared into smoke but then one of the other Narutos grabbed her from behind while the other was coming to attack as she then threw the Naruto that grabbed her into the other as she delivered both an axe kick while they were on the ground as they disappeared into smoke.

Then she realized none of the four where the real one so she franticly looked around to see where he was just to be attacked from above with a punch to the face knocking her to the ground but then quickly getting back up just to have a kick to her stomach but she wasn't going to go down that easily as she grabbed his leg and then threw him towards a nearby tree then as she staggered towards him to deliver another blow another Naruto appeared from behind her delivering a leg sweep that knocked her to the ground then she quickly sweep kicked his legs as he did to her then to yell KNOW YOUR PLACE! As she gave an axe kick to the Naruto in the stomach with all of her strength creating a large crater in the ground as he disapeared into smoke just another clone she said.

Wait the other Naruto from earlier didn't disappear when I threw him against the tree she thought but by the time she realized he had already gotten back up and made six more clones that simultaneously all jumped into the air saying **no you know yours! **All of the Narutos said with enthusiasm as they all landed on top of Ura and then Naruto did another hand sign **harem jutsu** he yelled as Ura's eyes grew wide face flushed with red as she became really weirded out by all of the female Narutos around her that were naked but couldn't see their body parts because of the smoke. She yelled **FINE FINE YOU WIN** just stop whatever you're doing it's really weirding me out! Ura yelled embarrassed. What you don't like my harem jutsu? Naruto said teasingly as his clones disappeared along with his appearance going back to normal.

**Hell no!** And if you ever do that again in front of me I'll beat the crap out of you so much you'll wish you'd never were been born! Ura said angrily. Kokoa had been watching for the past ten minutes but could only watch in awestruck as she had never seen anyone beat her elder sister in a fight hell she never even had seen anyone be able to fight on par with her. Hey Ura what am I to you? Naruto said teasingly with a fox like grin. Stupid, over dramatic, enthusiastic, an annoying boy. Did I miss anything? Ura retorted. So mean Ura-chan your words have crushed my heart. Naruto said sarcastically. Anyways Yes you did I'm your friend I need you to say that were friends now come on you can't deny it Ura-chan. Naruto said teasingly with a grin. Who gave you permeation to call me Ura-chan. She said annoyed but with a small blush. Oh come on were friends aren't we, and don't leave me hangin tell me I'm your friend. He said teasingly once more. Fine have it your way but only because you won the fight. It was quiet for a few second but then Ura broke the silence as she said shyly. Your m-my f-f-f-friend.. See that wasn't so hard now was it. Naruto said with a foxy grin. Shut up it's just your my first friend! She said embarrassed. You guys are my first friends to. the blonde said happily that gave the silver haired girl a small smile. Then kokoa interrupted the two.

I can't believe you beat my nii sama Naruto! Kokoa said surprised. What do you mean by I can't believe you beat her. Naruto said with a pout. It's just I never would have imagined anybody being able to beat nii sama. Kokoa said still surprised. Then I'll take that as a compliment. Naruto said humbly with a smile. Shut up it was just that weird technique it caught me off guard that's all. Ura said embarrassed. Somebody seems a little embarrassed. Naruto said teasingly to the silver haired girl. Am not can we just change the subject already. Ura said with a snort. Fine what would you like to talk about milady? Naruto said with a foxy grin. Think think what to talk about I've never had any friends before wait I got it. Ura was thinking in her mind as she looked at her sister kokoa. So do you have any siblings? Nope. Naruto said in a mellow tone voice with a slight frown. What about you guys do you guys have any other siblings? We have three others. Kokoa and Ura said simultaneously as Ura continued to explain.

Our eldest sister's name is Kahlua and she can be really scary at times especially when she's crying. Our second eldest sister is Akua she can be vary clingy. Ura said. Really I always thought of her as distant? Kokoa said. And Last but not least there's my twin sister Omote, she can be a little annoying at times because I have to watch over her a lot but she's nice. Ura said confident in her words as Kokoa said A little too nice if you ask me. Anyways like I was saying she has pink hair and green eyes so you can obviously tell Omote and I apart from one another and at the moment she's visiting with our eldest sister with Akua which is why she's not here with us like she usually would be. Wow Naruto thought. I never would have guessed you had a twin sister Ura-chan. Naruto said surprised. You should never judge a book by its cover, looks can be deceiving. Ura said sagely. Yeah just like how nobody can tell that the both of us are vampires…. Kokoa said accidentally as it became quiet for a few moments as the other two sunk in what she had just said registering it in their minds. I'm gunna kill her Ura thought to herself. What? Naruto said shocked. We're vampires… Ura said quietly with a frown thinking he wouldn't like them anymore. You probably don't want to be friends with us since our race survives on drinking your kinds blo…. as she was cut off by Naruto that's awesome you mean like the kind that sucks blood, hates garlic, and crosses! Man instead of beating you guys with my clones I could had just used garlic it would had been much faster and easier. Oh sorry I guess I shouldn't use your weakness in a fight it's kind of like cheating never mind. Naruto said apologetically as the two looked in shock. You can't beat us with garlic bread and crosses those are just old wise tales. Kokoa said to the shinobi happily knowing he didn't hate them. Really? Naruto said questionably. Wait. You don't hate us now that you know we're vampires? Ura said still in shock. No why would I, you guys seem nice to me and besides if all vampires are as cute as you two are they can't be that bad. Naruto said with a foxy grin that made Ura and Kokoa sweat drop but also made them feel at ease.

***at ichiraku ramen***

Wait wait I don't think I heard you right. What did you just say the price for Naruto's bill was? Iruka asked as if he hadn't heard what the ramen shop owner had said before.

256.32$ plus tax. The old man said. It went silent for a few moments as you could feel the tension in the air but then you could hear a load and angry scream **NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO**! Iruka Yelled knowing he'd have to talk with the blonde later about this outrageous bill.

Naruto just felt a chill and flinched while holding his arms together. Is something wrong Naruto? Kokoa asked looking at the blonde. No I just feel like somebody's extremely mad at me for some reason oh well it's probably nothing. The three continued to talk for a few more hours before Ura and Kokoa had to go home Naruto offered to take them home but they declined his offer not because they didn't want him to or anything like that it's just that they would have to go through a portal to get back home they explained to him. Ura noticed Naruto looked a bit sad that they were leaving so she told him they would be back the next day at 10:00 am in the same spot they first met. This cheered him up quickly. Alright see you tomorrow oh and the next two weeks I have off so we should hang out every day. There's also something I want you guys to go to with me to next week. He said with a huge smile as he remembered the festival he never went to because of everyone treating him badly but since they would be with him he thought things may be different this time around. We'll think about it Ura said sarcastically with a smile and was thinking what an interesting guy. Well see you tomorrow Naruto. Kokoa said with a smile while waving goodbye to the blonde as they went through the portal.

*On his way home*

Today was a great day he thought to himself I made my very first friends and not to mention that I got to eat all the ramen I wanted this morn… As he was cut off by a very angry Iruka sensai. Naruto! He yelled, while Naruto was just now remembering the bill from this morning as he started to run away pleading for his life. Iruka chased Naruto for a few hours then gave up in defeat. As he thought next time I treat him to ramen I'll remember to stay with him to make sure he doesn't eat too much, I mean my wallet can only take so much of a beating but one things for sure I don't think I'll be treating him for a while or myself for that matter he thought.

***The next Morning in Narutos apartment***

Today's gunna be great. Naruto said with a huge grin while eating some instant ramen for his breakfast. It's already 9:30 I should hurry up and get there as he took off his pj's and put on some other cloths. Hmm they seem to be running a few minutes late Naruto thought to himself. As he sat waiting for the two.

***With kokoa and Ura***

I told you that you shouldn't have slept in my room last night. Now where going to be late meeting Naruto. Ura said angirly. You mean Naruto-nii-sama my future big brother. Kokoa said teasingly to her sister which made Ura blush from the Naruto-nii-sama part remembering last night.

***Flashback of last night in Ura's room***

Leave immediately your invading my personal space. Ura said with a snort. Awe come on Ura-nii-sama let me sleep in here tonight. Kokoa said with a pout. No. Ura said plainly. Come on I want to talk if you don't let me I'll tell Omote about your boyfriend. Kokoa said threateningly. I don't have a boyfriend nor do I need such a thing. Ura sad with a snort. Yet, Naruto-nii-sama will be though. Kokoa said teasingly to the silver haired girl which made her blush. Naruto and I are merely just friends and what's up with the Naruto-nii-sama. Ura said. That's why I said yet and I'm calling him that because it's befitting to my future brother in law. Kokoa said teasingly. Ok and why would I care if you told Omote about Naruto? Ura asked questionably. Because just think about it Omete seeing that you have an interest in a guy, she's obviously going to tease you about it. Kokoa said confident that her sister would agree. She's right and I already have Kokoa teasing me about Naruto I don't need another Ura thought to herself. Fine you may sleep in my room but only for tonight. Ura said to the little red head. They spoke for a few more hours then realized the time. It's already 1:56 am we need to go to sleep otherwise we won't wake up in the morning. See I told you that you shouldn't have sleep in here. Ura said annoyed by kokoa. My bad but if we go to sleep now I'm sure we'll make it there by 10:00 to meet Naruto-nii-sama. Kokoa said to her sister as the two went to sleep.

***Back with Naruto***

Man it's already 10:46 didn't we plan on meeting here at 10:00 what's taking them so long. He thought as the two just appeared out of nowhere threw a portal. Well what a coincidence and isn't this convenient I was just thinking about the two of you what took you guys so long? Naruto said questionably with a foxy grin. Sorry but somebody was being annoying and kept me up all night. Ura said glaring at the red head. My bad Naruto-nii-sama it was my fault. Kokoa said apologetically to the blonde. It's all right I don't mind. I'm just happy you guys showed up and what's up with the Naruto-nii-sama? Naruto said questionably to the red head. Well that's because You and my sis… As she was cut off when Ura kicked her into a nearby tree. Kokoa then got back up and walked back over while getting glared at by her sister as if she knew what she needed to say. Oh that's because you just look like the big brother type to me you don't mind if I call you that do you Naruto-nii-sama? She said with a small smile. Yeah you can call me that if that's what you want little red. He said with a sweat drop from what he just saw transpire from the two vampires. Oh right I have something to ask you. Would guys like to come over to my apartment and I can tell you about the festival I want you guys to come with me to. Naruto said with a foxy grin. Why not. Ura said plainly. While Kokoa agreed. Then it's settled to my apartment we go. Naruto said as the other two fallowed behind. On the way there Ura and Kokoa noticed that Naruto was getting getting glared at a lot, they even noticed a few people whispering a few things while staring at them. Wondering what that's all about the two thought.

***In front of Naruto's apartment* **

Sorry could you guys stay out here for a minute while I clean it up a bit I would have cleaned it earlier in the morning but I didn't know I was going to have so much time since you guys were late. He said apologetically to the two vampires. Alright but only because we were late the two said in agreement. Thanks I'll be right back. Naruto said happily as the two heard crashing and slamming noises coming from inside his apartment. Alright I'm back. You two lovely ladies may enter my humble aboard now. Naruto said jokingly getting a small smile from the two. It's so small kokoa Said. Don't you live with your parents? Ura asked the blonde. I don't have any parents it's just me. Naruto said with a small frown. Oh sorry Ura said. You have nothing to be sorry for Naruto said with a reassuring smile. Oh Kokoa and I have something to ask you we both where talking about this outside of your apartment while you were cleaning. We both noticed a bunch of people where glaring at you while others where whispering. What was up with that Ura said while Kokoa nodded.

Oh so you guys noticed huh? He said with a frown. Let's just say the villagers don't like me very much and leave it at that for right now as the two looked at him questionably. Maybe we can help. Kokoa said to the blonde. Thanks little red that means a lot but I can't escape myself and I don't see things getting better anytime soon so let's just talk about the festival like we planned for right now I just don't think you guys are ready or if I'm even ready to tell you guys. He said with a sad look and mellow tone voice. Ura and kokoa looked at the blonde even more curious then before what did he mean by he can't escape himself and not ready to talk about it but the two nodded and agreed to talk about the festival instead for now. The three continued to talk for a few more hours and even played a few games but after that Naruto decided to have them meet the Ichiraku ramen shop owner and his daughter. The ramen shop owner and Ayame were very surprised by Naruto's new friends when he introduced the two but where vary happy to see that he made some finally in fact the ramen shop owner was so happy for Naruto making his first friends that he even let Naruto and his friends celebrate by giving them free ramen on the house which is saying a lot considering how much ramen Naruto can scarf down. How can he eat so much the two vampires thought in awestruck when they saw Naruto on his 23rd bowl of ramen while the old man told them that this was normal for the blonde and said that they would get used to it probably. Afterword's Naruto walked them to the portal behind the hokage heads then they left saying their goodbyes. The three hung out every single day and occasionally went to the ramen shop or Naruto's apartment.

***The day of the festival***

In Naruto's apartment you could see two girls one with silver hair and another with red hair and they seemed to be plotting something as they stood above a sleeping blonde boy at 7:00 in the morning one holding a microphone and the other a bucket of water. The one with water dumped it on the blonde. Once the one with the bucket dumped it the other on put the microphone up to her moth and yelled **FLOOD!** As the blonde shinobi woke up in shock thinking he was drowning and as the two were Laughing uncontrollably as they watched the blonde squirm around which made them laugh harder then he realized he wasn't we when he opened his eyes just to see two girls laughing. Vary funny you two I hope you know that I'm going to get you guys back for this. So what do I owe the pleasure of being woken up by such beautiful girls in such a way anyways? Naruto asked. Well it's the day of the festival so we thought we'd come by earlier than usual scene we know the way to your apartment. Ura said with a smile still on her face. And we just so happened to find this microphone and a bucket of water on the way here and thought that it would be an excellent way of waking you up Naruto-nii-sama. Kokoa said sarcastically still laughing. Well I certainly am awake now thanks to you two. Naruto said jokingly. The three then hung out all day and then got ready for the festival when it was soon to arrive.

***Outside Naruto's apartment***

Are they almost done in there the festival has already stared Naruto thought as the door opened as he saw two girls come out in ukata's. Naruto's face started to blush when He saw Ura-chan. Y-Y-You guys look great he said. This made the two vampires blush. Why do we have to wear these stupid things any way's the two asked. Because it's formal and besides I wanted to see what you guys would look like in them and am I glad I did. Naruto said with a foxy grin that made the twos blushes deepen in color. L-l-let's just go already Ura said embarrassed by what the blonde had just said.

***At the festival***

So what shall we do first? Naruto asked as he and Ura looked towards the red head to see that she was looking at one off the gaming stands with prizes. What you lookin at little red? Naruto asked with a smile as she pointed for him to see two scarlet ribbons as one of the big prizes the guy at the stand explained it was made out of silk and all you had to do was throw a ring around the middle bar out of 30 other ones. Naruto purchased one of the rings and then threw it and it went around the middle pole. Yosh Nauro said with a large grin as he chose the two scarlet ribbons as his prize and then handed them to Kokoa. Here you go little red. Naruto said to the red head as she jumped into a big hug with the blonde and said thanks Nauto-nii-sama. No problem they'll be a reminder of your Naruto-nii-sama. Naruto said as Ura looked at the two a little jealous. Is there anything you'd like Ura-chan. Naruto said with a warm smile. As if I'd need a gift from an idiot, it might cause me to catch your stupidity. Ura said sarcastically. So mean Ura-chan. Naruto said with anime tears. How about that necklace with the Rosario on it? Naruto asked as Ura stared at it with a glimmer in her eyes. W-Well if you insist. So he went over and won the necklaces and handed it to her with a smile just think of this as a reminder of me so you won't forget who I am just like the ribbons that I gave to little red. Naruto said with a foxy grin that made her blush and nod.

***2 hours later at 7:30 pm***

They were walking around the festival and then Kokoa triped and fell as Ura bent down to help her as **a le wild Danzo appeared out of nowhere** walking by to see Naruto standing next to the two girls that where on the ground. **Demon Brat what are you doing to these girls and on such a day of all days!** Danzo yelled in anger towards the blondewhich caused everyone to look over in awestruck leave them alone you demon! A few people yelled. They didn't do anything. A few people yelled. While others threw rocks at the blonde saying he's doing this on purpose because it's that day. Than Ura got in front of Naruto holding her hands out he didn't do anything Ura yelled in anger. You don't have to listen to that demon any more stop protecting him. One of the citizens said this made Ura grit her teeth in anger. You don't have to protect me just leave. Naruto said with tears in his eyes as kokoa got up and did the same as her sister. They must be in cahoots with the demon! Danzo said. Naruto then grabbed both kokoa and Ara's hands and ran up the hill to get behind the hokage heads, as the angry mob fallowed behind them. After them don't let them escape. The mob shouted in anger..What's going on Naruto. Ura asked frightened. I'm sorry I can't answer that right now I have to get you guys to safety, so I need you to go through the portal back to where you guys live where it's safe. What about you Naruto-nii-sama. Kokoa asked in fear for her friend's safety. I'll be fine you guys just have to get out of said. We can't do that knowing that you may be in trouble! Ura said to the blonde in worry. If anything happens to you guys I'll never be able to forgive myself. He said with a serious look on his face. Yeah but. Kokoa was about to say when Naruto got a kunai to the back of his leg. Argg no buts. Naruto said in pain as they got to the top of the hill. Now make the portal and hurry but don't look back. Naruto said quickly. But.. Kokoa and Ura said as they looked at their blonde friend with sad looks on their faces. I said no buts now get out of here Naruto yelled as the mod started to form a circle around him. The portal then appeared in front of them asthey both then looked back to the blonde one last time as they saw blood go up into the air above the mob. NARUTOOO! The vampires yelled with tears in their eyes as a Naruto clone appeared in front of the two and grabbed both of them and went into the portal.

***At Ura and Kokoas mansion***  
Naruto? But how? You were in the middle of the mob we saw your blood go in the air? Ura asked as both of them where surprised to see their friend. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm just a clone that came to make sure that the both you had made it through the portal and to deliver a message. Message? They both thought as they were disappointed that it wasn't the real Naruto. What I have to tell you is very important so listen carefully ok. He said seriously as the two gave a reassuring nod to the clone. Ok what I have to te... As he was cut off from a stab from a sword delivered by their father. Didn't I tell you to stay away from the humans and especially not to bring them here. He said angrily while the clone disappeared into smoke. the two started to cry. How dare you h-he w-was about to tell us something important! That may have been the last we would ever see him! Ura yelled in anger with tears running down her face as she got up and attacked her father just for him to dodge the blow. The human must have tainted your minds. he said as she came to attack him again but just to get knocked unconscious. Looks like I'll have yo block out the memories of the blonde the two of you had with him. No Kokoa muttered as her father knocked her unconscious as he placed a spell on the both of them that would block out the memories it wasn't very strong but strong enough for them not to go back through the portal again with reason. I'll just have to make sure they don't go through the portal again he thought.

***With Naruto***  
he was laying on the ground fairly beaten up as the 3rd hokage stepped in. leave this poor boy alone juat because it's the day the beast was sealed away does not give you permeation to do such a thing to a boy. He said angrily. But I don't want to hear it you all disgust me at the moment. As he pickes up the blonde and headed for the hospital.

***One week later** **behind the hokage heads where Naruto was sitting all day***

I told the clone to tell them to meet me here in a week. GOD DANM it I have the feeling they didn't get the message he thought angrily. I was going to tell them about the nine tails and everything... As he started to cry as he waited the rest of the night. Another week had pasted as he went behind the hokage heads again but this time he had two grave stones implanted in the location of where they had first met. One for Ura and the other for Kokoa. He had a clenched fist. Why he thought as he started to cry for his friends that never returned.

***3 and a half years later when Obito declares war on all shinobi at the five kage summit telling them he will prepare for it in two years before attacking***

We have received word at the kage summit that a war will take place in two years. Tsunade said seriously to the blonde in her office. Oh and you wanted to tell me this because you want me on the front lines right granny Tsunade? Naruto said with a foxy grin. Let me finish before you start assuming what I'll say. Anyways like I was saying there's going to be a war so we need you to learn how to control the Kubii's chakra within two years' time. I had received a letter from the Yokai academy's principal addressed to you. I'm not quit certain of what the school teaches but from what the letter says and what our recourse say you should be able to learn how to control the chakra after there you have harnessed it at turtle island as you will be instructed by killer bee. You will be taking leave by tomorrow so I expect you to pack up your things and be said to the blonde. But. Naruto said. No buts this is a very important mission and I expect you to learn how to harness the power within three months' time when you're at turtle back Island because school starts in three months and I don't want you to miss your first day Naruto. Tsunade said. In three months ha I'll have it controlled within one month. Naruto said with a smirk. As I'd expect nothing less from the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja. Tsunade said jokingly. Then I'll take my leave I need to get ready. Bye granny Tsunade. Naruto said as he walked out.

***The day of departure***

We'll I geuss this is goodbye. Naruto said to the group that was Tsunade, Shizune, lee, Neji, tenten, Kakashi, Guy, and the all of the other rookie 9 excluding Sasuke. Remember once you get to turtle Island you will leave strait away to Yokai academy in three months unless you don't have control by then but I'm sure you can do it Naurto. Tsunade said To the blonde as she gave him a hug. Thanks granny Tsunade. Naruto said with a grin. Don't forget to visit otherwise I won't ever forgive you. Sakura said as she smiled at the blonde. I will don't worry. Naruto said as he thought she would kill him if he didn't. Naruto don't let your flames of youth die while you're gone! Guy and lee said simultaneously while handing him a green jumpsuit to match theirs. I won't and Thanks a lot you two. Naruto said as he gave the two a smile. No problem Naruto. Lee said while guy gave a thumbs up which made tenten and Neji sweet drop as they said their goodbyes to the blonde. Here you can have this Naruto. Choji said as Naruto saw that it was 100 cups of instant ramen. Oh my god Thanks Choji I owe you one. As Naruto cried anime tears of joy. Here I want you to have this I'm sure jariya would want the same. Kakashi said which suprized the blonde as he saw it was just His ichi ruka series which made him sweet drop. Thanks kakashi. He said sarcastically. The rest than said their goodbyes as he left for turtle island.

***Turtle Island briefing* **

Naruto faces himself defeats himself, fights the nine tails, meets his mother, Learns the nine tails's name then how Kurama had been previously had been treated, became kurama's friend (changed it up a bit) within the three months he was there.

***Day he leave's for Yokai academy* **

Naruto got on the bus as he said his goodbyes to Bee-sama when he then looked at the bus driver who had a uniform on and a hat that shadowed his eyes as they gleamed. Take a seat boy it might get bumpy. He said with a sinister smile and laugh as Naruto sweat dropped and then took a seat in the back left corner noticing nobody else was on the bus well this is weird Naruto said **You've got that right kid. **Kurama said to the blonde. Then the bus stopped hay why'd we stop are we there already? The blonde said questionably. Not quit. I also had pick someone else up. The bus driver said while Naruto was wondering who it was. A brown haired boy who looked about Naruto's age walled into the bus nervously as he then looked towards the only other passenger who had whisker looking marks on his cheeks, blue eyes, and blonde hair he then proceeded to walk to the blonde. Hello I'm Tsukune ano what's your name? He asked the blonde. Naruto Uzamaki's the name. He said happily offering him a seat. Thanks I was worried I'd screw up, and you not like me, I mean I'm pretty nervous right now If you couldn't already tell. Tsukue said with relief. Who said I liked you? Naruto said teasingly. Na I'm just messing with you so would you like to be my first friend here I'm new to the school. Naruto said with a foxy smile. Oh thank god I thought you were being serious. Tsukune said with relief once again. Yeah I'd like to be friends I'm new here to. He said with a smile. The two then continued to talk for a few hours as they then made it to Yokai academy. You boy's better be careful this school can be very dangerous and scary. The bus driver said with an evil look and smile.

What did he mean by dangerous Naruto thought and what was that weird tunnel we went through**. It can't be any weirder than having a giant fox sealed inside of a teenage boy now can it?** Kurama said. Yeah I guess you're right. This place looks scary. Tskune said frightened of the Red Ocean, dark sky, and dead trees. Yeah it looks like it just came out of a horror story. Naruto said. You could say that again. Tsukune said still scared. It looks Like it just came out of.. Naruto was saying teasingly as he was cut off by the frightened Tsukune. Not literally and aren't you just a little bit scared. He asked as they were walking through the creepy forest. Hmm not really I've seen creepier. Naruto said remembering Orochimaru now that guy was creepy. What how could you not.. Tsukune was saying as Naruto jumped out of the way just for a bike to hit Tsukune. Oww that must have hurt Naruto said as he saw a beautiful pink haired girl hit tsukune with a bike as they both fell to the ground. I would remove my hand if I was you. Naruto said laughing at the situation but also thought man you're one lucky son of a bitch Tsukune as he watched the two. I'm sorry I just suddenly got all dizzy. The Pink haired girl said as she looked to see his hand touching her upper thigh as she blushed. Oh I'm so sorry it's not what you think. Tsukune said frantically while removing his hand and then wavering both of his hands in front of him. Oh you're bleeding. Here let me help you as she pulled out a cloth then smelt his blood. I'm sorry I can't help myself it smells so good it's because I'm a vampire she said as she sunk her teeth into his neck saying kapu-chu. Both Naruto and Tsukune left in shock one for a different reason though. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Omote It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Omote said happily. You just sucked my blood. Tsukune said. Oh I'm sorry you guys don't hate vampires do you? She asked. No not really. Tsukune said thinking she was crazy but also vary beautiful. Hell no. Naruto said. I'm so glad so let's all be friends ok. Omote said with a smile as Tsukune thought about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful friend like her. I have a question Omote this is very serious. Naruto said to the pink haired girl vary seriously. What could it be she thought scene they had just met, Tsukune also wondering what the blonde was going to ask her. Do you know of a two vampires by the names of Ura, and Kokao Akashiya I need to know please! Tell me are they alive and well I need to know, you said you were a vampire right! Naruto said frantically wanting an answer as he was holding onto her shoulders. Her eye's where wide how does he know my sisters and why is he asking me if they're alive and well she thought shocked at what he had just asked. Naruto then turned to see as a silver haired girl with a Rosario around her neck and red eye's walking towards them. It's been awhile hasn't it Ura? Naruto said with a warm smile and a mellow tone voice.

**Well That's the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it, also don't forget to tell me what you thought of it and tell me pairing beside Naruto X Ura that I could do or any other ideas you may have.**


End file.
